yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 21 Episode 19: Little Kitty
( http://listenonrepeat.com/?v=AastZeIJJDA#Naruto_Shippuden_OST_-_Sasuke_s_Ninja_Way ) Jarvis... Mentor, and father figure to Pippa Godfrey. Had been an emotional wreck since her depature from this world. And he blamed it, not on her killer. But the young man who he claims caused this death. Kin Tasanagi. Jarvis, sat in the dark depths of the cold lab where Venom was first constructed. No one else was there, and it had been this way for some time now. He liked it better... the silence allowed him to mourn properly. With both of his hands covering his eyes he slowly pulled them down as he stared at the false Ressurection Pod, he had stolen the schematics from one of the Maru Jeitai men that worked under Hiro Lionheart, even going out of his way to kill him so he wouldn't have loose ends. Last thing he needed what a private military coperaton on his ass. He had the pod, he meant to bring her back! But... he had been facing a problem. Nothing worked, he was missing something. A strand of Pippa's hair had been in the ressurection pod, it had recrated the young girls physical form. She looked like she did before and this alone took over a month to do. It took everyone else at least 6 months to be brought back, but no. Jarvis wanted her back now. He could no longer wait, the guilt had been to much. Often pondering... what he could have done to save her. The Machine did its job, it recreated her on a celluar level, but it didnt give her body life. He even went to the extent of using venom to coax the body, but it didn't work. Pippa's lifeless form still floated in the pod, dead to the world. Jarvis began to sob, like he did every night untill... A man appeared.... within the cold and desolate reforms of the lab. the-outsider.png " Evening... Jarvis. " Said a man, that... looked a bit like Jarvis, but his top hat would hide his expression. " I am... It doesn't matter who I am. Just now, that i am the Warden... of Tasanagi Aslyum. And some of my... godly( and i put emphasize on godly) associates. Have taken heed into your cries, your... prayers if you will. We offer you, the final component to allow your young Pippa... to live. But, on one condition. She must work for me, within the Aslyum. I need her, she'll be a great asset once she's back. And I need that kind of publicty. " " No... No deal. She doens't need to get swept away into this life of endless death and madness. She's just a girl. " " Fool, its your fault she died. You'd think you'd want to make it up to her. " " Tis not my fault! It was the foul Tasanagi's fault! She died because of his foolish investigation, over bearing need for JUSTICE! It was his fault! " " Keep lying to yourself Jarvis. You failed as her butler, as a father figure, and as her protector. But now, you have a chance to make all of that up. You have a chance.... to redeem. Your. SELF! " Jarvis went silent, as he looked at the floating Pippa's body in the pod and a tear slipped from his eyes. " No more tears. " he said as he allowed his heart to blacken. " Give me what I need, and we have a deal. " " Ahhhhh I knew you'd see things my way evantually! Step aside. " Said the man in the top hat, making his way over to the pod he'd punch in a few codes and then as it opened a vial safe, he'd place a green tube into it and it flooed into the pod around pippa. " And... a little extra..." " What are you doing!? " " Making her into the perfect cat..." " Cat!? " Jarvis said rushing forward, only to be tripped by the man in the top hats cane. He smirked as he watched him tumble to the floor." Play your role... Jarvis. " The second vial, had been another gene splicing toxin. Allowing the cat genes to slip through Pippa's pores, it'd meld itself into her genetic coding. " Now... we stand back. And watch. Pippa Godfrey, can you hear me? " The man in the top hat said as he tapped against her pod window. " Awaken.... It's time to wake up. Little Kitty..." Pippa: A surge of electricity, at least that’s what it felt like, swarmed through Pippa’s body, sending a single beat of her heart that could faintly be seen if there was a heart monitor. The blood flow started to pulse throughout her body, restarting organ production and a source of activity in the young girl’s brain. It took a few seconds for Pippa to register her situation. Her eyelids began to flutter, before finally opening revealing her normal large blue orbs. But, then the irises started to shift and change(http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m64tk5TOA21qb3y5eo1_500.gif) the pupil growing slanted, like a feline’s. Her ears stretched out and shifted to the top of her head, with soft brown fur. Her human genes intertwined with the feline mutation: heightening her five senses. Pippa could now pick up on even the smallest of sounds, see with 100% accuracy in even the darkest of rooms, she could now survive drops of 150 feet, and her reflexes were like any cat giving her speed and agility. There was a click as the pod doors sifted open and Pippa fell to the floor. The cold air hit her naked body and she instinctively covered her breast with her hands. Blue slants darting between Jarvis and the strange man, Pippa’s mind whirled around with disarray. Her long blonde hair had grown longer since before, hanging well down her back. Eyes closing, Pippa saw herself walking to the car, Tasanagi and Creed about to go in to where it was. It had been a trap. A click, maybe? Then heat.. So many flames. There wasn’t time to escape, just a quick glance of her life- like everyone had said. Pippa’s eyes narrowed. Had Kin let her die? Maybe he had it all planned.. Pippa scowled and jolted back to the present. Tilting her head as she shakily got up. Pippa smiled. Two of her canines had grown just a tad sharper, like any feline species. “What have I missed boys?” Pippa batted her lashes and glanced to the men, expecting an explanation. She was no longer worried about covering her body, so her hands went to running her fingers through her disheveled waves. sena-bathing-walkin.jpg Wolf: Jarvis watched her fall from her pod naked in form. Still lying on the ground a his heart had been heavy. " Pippa... Is it... Really you pippa...? " He said rubbing his eyes before he looked over at the warden. He scowled , noticing the warden smirk as he looked at the young girls features. It made him sick. However the procedure had in deed... Made her curver... It improved everything about her. Her muscle tone. Her skin was flawless. Her hair long and thick. Vibrant with golden locks. Her eyes had a glow to them. She had evolved... Become something more. " Good to see you Miss Godfrey. Me and your grandfather were great friends during my childhood. I miss him so. That makes you. Kind of like my niece. Call me uncle blight. I'm glad to see your alive and well my dear. Your uncle has a proposition for you. The Aslyum. All of the prisoners from brick wall prison has been moved into the aslyum. And I'm trying to get rid of a certain cop, and another stupid vigilante that's been really grinding my gears. Think of me as a hitman working for a greater cause. My associates want these people weakened it even better. Dead for the Sector games. That's where you come in my dear. We can cripple the city. You, the girl falsely accused now has a chance to make the city look look the asshat that it is. But that's beside the point. I need you pippa. You'll lore him in. You can lore them all in. Kin, Eden, and this... Web-strider. Eden. Missing his lost friend. His guilt has pushed him into a dark place. He'd get to see you again. He'd do anything for that. Web strider.. He'd become he feels himself a hero. He'd try to save you. And then The Tasanagi. You'd get your revenge. You'd get to see him DIE. " The warden said pacing with a smirk on his face. " So... What's it going to be. Hm? Will you help me Pippa? I'll make it worth your wild. Whatever your heart desires. I will make it so. All you have to do... Is be my figure head. Be my weapon. It's quite simple really..." even though Jarvis had agreed already... He wanted to see what he had to say. He wanted to know... Just how she felt. And if she had truly changed. Pippa: Pippa’s little ears flickered a little on top of her head. “Who else would it be, Old man?” Pippa laughed slightly. So, this is what it felt to be brought back. It was like, her body was surging with this new untapped potential and she so eagerly wanted to test it out. To her dismay, that was going to have to wait- simply because business always came first to a Godfrey, but damn did it feel good to be back. When Blight spoke, Pippa turned her full attention to the crooked man before her, who she presumed was the person responsible for giving her this new life. The town had destroyed her- sullied her grandfather’s name. She had only done what was best for them. Pippa had given the weak the power of a million armies, but it had been true. Men, they don’t fear other men with their big shiny guns; they fear what they don’t know and a city in chaos would bring these people to their knees. Truth be told, the girl hadn’t wanted to exact harm on the Creed kid-but Tasanagi was so eager to send her in that car.. That so happened to be a bomb that timed just right.. He had let her die. That filthy mutt.. Pippa seethed with a spark of anger. “Where do I sign my name?” Pippa grinned at him, showing off her new canines, and asked him with a new frosty-like voice. Wolf: The warden smiled. It gave him a bit of resolve to know that she was so egar. " Excellent ! And don't worry. Soon enough my dear. For now... Rest up. Don't go showing the world your live yet though. You must wait to steal the show. You just play your role. Properly... " The Warden Mr. Blight said before clapping his hands. " Also...put some clothese on. Hmmm? " He said walking off with a smirk on his face. Jarvis sat up. Still dumbfounded over all of this. " How... How do you feel Ms.Godfrey... Do you feel.... Like yourself? Is everything in place? " Pippa: Pippa gave a curt nod to the man as he walked away. There was a sudden light-headed spell that drew over the young girl and a queasiness feeling in the pit of her stomach. Pippa was quite famished. Who wouldn't be? Glancing over to Jarvis, she wrapped her arms around him and breathed in the particular mint- tobacco smell that always followed him. She had thought she would never see him again. When Pippa withdrew from the hug, tears stung at her new blue slit eyes. "I feel fine. Just mega hungry. Do you think, if possible, we may go to the pastry place I like? I'm dying for croissant.." Pippa mumbled, snagging a white, crinkled lab coat from a near by chair and shrugging it over her slim body. Everything around her felt different, it was like she had grown more sensitive to the nearby environment to the point she swore she just heard the flapping of the wings of a bird out of the lab. That wasn't possible though, was it..? Category:Ark 21